Destiny and Legacy and Identity
by MasochisticHero
Summary: After signing her name in the Storybook of Legends, Raven's real destiny is lost as she slowly becomes the original Evil Queen. The reality behind Legacy Day is exposed, as the fairy tales battle for their freedom. New OC as MC, a princess who is no damsel in distress, fights alongside the royals and rebels, to discover the truth of fairy tales. (A/N: Its a LONG story.)
1. 1 Introduction

Disclaimer: Ever After High, along with its royals and rebels, is rightfully owned by Mattel. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

The Princess Kia Stovehearth, on the other hand, is my Original Character. I own her.

* * *

 **Introduction**

 **Destiny and Legacy and Identity**

 _Ring Ring_. I groaned as I woke up at the sound of my Mirror Phone. I pushed the snooze button. _Ring Ring Ring_. I squinted one eye. The silver moonlight dance with the wind by my curtains. Hex, what time is it?

 _Ring Ring_. I looked at my phone. Oh, it was my mother the Queen, calling at… 5:00 am in the morning. I answered the phone and defeatedly put the phone on loudspeaker as I buried my sleepy face in the comfort of my pillows. "Good morning, mother dearest. What service may I be to you at this fine hour of 5 o'clock in the morning?"

"Drop that sarcastic tone, Kia. At least try being a proper princess, not just acting it out while at school," mother snapped. "It's even a miracle Headmaster Grimm accepted you with that un-princess combination of your identity," mother sighed as I rolled my eyes. "But I suppose you take it from me." I grimaced at that. I do take it from mother, as she did from her mother, and as grandmother did with her great grandmother. A royal line of secret rebels.

"Yet you still signed the Storybook of Legends, didn't you, mother dear," I yawned. "Can I just not sign it please, so we can test our hypothesis? There isn't even any proof people just go poof. I mean, that's not how stories work. That's against the magical laws. Let me just sleep through it. I don't want to sign anyway…" I started dozing off.

"Oh hush, daughter. As long as there is a margin of error, we can't risk your disappearance. I didn't, and I had you and your father. And so did my parents before me." I know. Our bloodline spearheads a secret research that investigates destiny. "You can continue researching, and hope that your daughter, hmmm, can do as she wishes. Now, isn't today Legacy Day? What dress do you have?"

I shot up at that. It didn't sink when I said it earlier, but oh my fairy fail, I did not shop for any dress, scrap that, I forgot to design a dress. The other side of the room was my research, development, and training area. On the center was my stove. My magic stove. I picked up my Mirror Phone and walked over. "I'll just wear one of my everyday gowns, I suppose."

"That won't do," mother mused, "Write down the code I will send to you. I'll send you one of my designs."

My phone made a beep. An email from mother. I smiled. From my desk, I pulled my _Cookbook_ and started copying and scribbling the codes for the dress she is sending. Mother and I talked a bit. Finally, the code she sent finished downloading. I wrote the last lines. I ripped the page and fed it to the fires of the stove. As the fires slowly changed colors, and the glyph engraved on the top surface of the stove started shining. Above the glyph, the card was forming. After it finished loading, I inspected the card. On the backside was the glyph, the seal of our bloodline. On the front was the dress. The details are exquisite and beautiful.

I let the card hang in a radius around me, then I tapped it. The card dissolved into dust and circled around me, solidifying into the gown which was just codes a little while back. I inspected myself in the mirror. "Mother, beautifully designed, as always. Though it looks like a damsel in distress's gown."

"Your Father didn't raise you to be a damsel, and so did I. Now go and have a great Legacy Day, and a great year to follow."

And so I did.

Almost nobody signed the Storybook of Legends, and after that, nobody faded into nothingness. And I mean that, because we all remember not signing. Nobody was lost from our memories. We were all still solid as diamonds, fairy tales still alive and true. But there are still many mysteries about destiny, and there is still a whole year of adventures to follow. After all, he who steals destiny must be upset at this fairy fail, especially after Raven Queen returned to the fairy tales their fairy tales. And though he still have many destinies to feed on in his vault, he can't risk this more blatant uprising, more disastrous than last generations'.

Freedom for the many others like me who didn't sign, but for princesses who still want to 'follow their destiny' without understanding the real sacrifice of signing, their destiny will be collected and be forever lost in the Vault of Lost Destinies. And that is where the real destiny of Raven Queen is, buried under thousands and thousands of pages of destiny people have abandoned upon signing their Legacy. She signed, didn't she? To give the freedom she yearned so much to the world, she signed off her own.

Apple White can still have her own happy ending, at least she chose to follow her mother, not obtain it by signing that jinx of a contract. But poor Raven Queen, becoming more like the real Evil Queen. Not her mother queen, who herself never signed the Story Book of Legends. Raven is slowly drained of her real essence, and slowly becomes the Evil Queen who was vain, treacherous, and murderous. Until one day, she will no longer be Raven Queen, but _the_ Evil Queen, the real, the first, from the original generation from a long time ago.

The tale I am telling is not a happy short fairy tale. This is a journey of trials and meaning. This is a story of identity and self-worth. This tale will redefine and reshape our world, as we learn that the true meaning of _Happily Ever After_ is a fine line between legacy, destiny, and identity.

* * *

~~Next Chapter: Meet Kia Stovehearth~~

(A/N: This is going to be a very VERY long story. Think Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. I'm going to put my concepts up on tumblr. Gonna link it once I have a better internet connection.)

Hope you enjoyed this story!


	2. 2 Meet Kia Stovehearth

Disclaimer: Ever After High, along with its royals and rebels, is rightfully owned by Mattel. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

The Princess Kia Stovehearth, on the other hand, is my Original Character. I own her.

* * *

 **Meet Kia Stovehearth**

Meet Kia Stovehearth, daughter of the Iron Stove King and Queen. Her fairy tale is the Iron Stove.

On her page in the Storybook of Legends, these words were jotted down as a contract to her fate.

 _Your destiny is to unknowingly meet your prince in a fairy forsaken forest who is trapped inside a magic stove by an old witch. You then rescues the prince, who agrees to marry you, in exchange for not uttering more than three words to your father, the king, when you say your goodbye. But as fate has it, he disappears suddenly upon your fourth word. Alas, you pursued your prince, but you yourself would have been lost, if not by the guidance of the will o' wisp, from the flames of the stove. You will come across a house in the middle of a swamp, where toads will greet you with hospitality. Upon learning your story, they will give you nine cards, three of threes, all from the stove, and send you on your way to climb the Mountain of Glass, pass through the Valley of Swords, and cross the Great Lake. The first of three cards will hold daggers that you will use to climb the mountain, the second set held a combination that created chariot that you can ride through the valley, and the third held three nuts. You will enter the prince's castle as a maid, but you will soon discover that he is to be wed. Out of frustration, you will open the nuts, which reveal dresses prettier than the next. The bride will ask you to sell it to her, and you do so, in exchange for a night with the prince. You spend the night in his room, but the bride drugged the prince so he cannot hear your cries of plea and love. You sell the second dress, but for another nigh, the same things happen. However, this time, the servants will hear you and tell the prince. With your last dress, you wager your last chance. With the servant's intel, the prince does not drink the drugged wine and thus, claims you as his. The bride is then punished and is left without clothes. You and your prince journey back to the swamp to thank the frogs and to retrieve the stove, only to find a kingdom waiting for you to rule. All the frogs transforms into royalty and nobility, becoming your subjects. Your kingdom becomes successful, and you invite your parents, and the prince invites his, to live together in a prosperous kingdom ormed from this merger._

 _And you live happily ever after! Please sign here._

Except that Kia thinks that the story makes no sense, has no moral, and is plain hideous. Aren't there too many loopholes in this tale?

In their kingdom today, the king and queen of the Iron Stove, King Stovehearth and Queen Stovehearth, would always sire a daughter, whose prince will always be a Charming. Their subjects are the fairytales who have no destiny, living happily under their rule, free to follow the dreams of their own. This had always inspired the current princess to further research on destiny, and to pass her findings to her daughter. If the fairy tale of the Iron Stove is correct, then their people are once royals who broke off from tradition. These fairy folks are not damsels in distress, but are rather, academes and artists, making their kingdom a pioneer of technology (the mirror phone was an invention of their kingdom) and magic. Meanwhile, the current king would always teach his daughter how to fight, in fear that she might instead inherit his destiny to face the old witch and be trapped in the virtual reality within the iron stove.

The iron stove, after years of research, is apparently a tool that creates new reality from codes written in a special book, which if fed to the fires of the stove, and has the ability to print out this reality into cards, which can be summoned. The old toads turned royals taught the princess how to utilize this summoning skill, and since then, it has been a skill passed down.

The current princess of the Iron Stove Kingdom is Kia Stovehearth. It's her second year at Ever After High. This is the year they sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. Or is it.

* * *

~~Next Chapter: The Rebirth of the Evil Queen~~

(A/N: This is going to be a very VERY long story. Think Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. I'm going to put my concepts up on tumblr.

I tweaked the story of the Iron Stove a bit, because really, it makes no sense at all! It's a Grimm original, so yeah, try reading it and find the moral. Real story starts next chapter, and it going to be heavy!)

Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
